Eliex (IUCU)
"I believe in you, James. You are Kyerestix. You are the Oracle" ''- Eliex'' King Eliex is the King of the Vorjan Empire on Planet Vorjas, and the father of the Earth-based superhero Oracle. When Eliex's brother Verminex plots to kill his son, Eliex does what he can to stop Verminex, and works with his son to ensure that Earth is left safe from Verminex's vendetta. After Verminex is killed, Eliex promises his son that he will return to Earth one day. Eliex is portrayed by Jeff Bridges. Biography Early Life Eliex was born on Vorjas, and soon had a younger brother named Verminex. As the oldest son, Eliex was the first in line to become king, a rule that his younger brother hated. At some point in his life, Eliex grew bored of Vorjas and went to Earth, where he disguised himself as a human named Steve and fell in love with a human woman named Cara. However, when his people attacked, he was forced to leave Cara and resume his duties, but later found out that she had a son named James, and Eliex would later get remarried and have another son named Drex. Verminex's Invasion Hearing of Verminex's Plan As Eliex rules his empire, he learns from one of his men that Verminex has gone to Earth, and Eliex suspects that Verminex is planning to kill James, so he teleports to Verminex's ship. At first feigning innocence, Verminex then overpowers his brother and locks him away, but not before promising Eliex that he is going to kill James. Helping James Eliex is accidentally freed by Drex when he is fighting his brother, and Eliex sees what his younger son has become. He scolds Drex for his actions but forgives him, and asks him to stand down. He then persuades Drex to lock himself in a cage. Eliex unites with his older son, but their reunion is cut short when James discovers that alien ships are heading towards his city. Eliex convinces James to protect his city, naming him Kyerestix (Oracle in Vorjan) and sends him to Earth to fight Verminex. Eliex takes control of the ship but not long after Oracle returns with Verminex, who activates a homing beacon that Oracle destroys. However, the destruction causes a rupture in the ship, and Eliex is forced to keep it in the air until Oracle convinces him to leave, and Eliex teleports himself and Drex away. Father and Sons After the battle, Eliex visits Cara's home, where he reunites her after several years. Eliex then talks to James, and asks him to become king of Vorjas, but James refuses and promises Eliex that he can visit whenever he wants. Eliex then leaves, and places Drex in his cell, and he promises Drex that in time he will be able to forgive him for what he has done. However, as Eliex leaves the area, he notices an empty pod and is horrified after he finds out who is belongs to. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Family * James Simmons/Oracle- son * Drex- son and former deposer Allies * Cara Simmons- former love and mother of son Enemies * Verminex † - brother turned enemy Appearances * Oracle Notes